


Eyes Like the Stars

by NovaRain



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Starkquill - Freeform, starklord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Tony meets (some of) the Guardians.





	Eyes Like the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Quill using his flirtatious charms on Tony Stark. Kid Groot has taken a liking to Tony and offers him daily flowers. Rocket is gagging at all the “lovey dovey” vibes and can’t wait to jetpack away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for viewing this!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this drawing <3


End file.
